Goten
' Goten' (孫悟天 Son Goten) is the second son of Goku and Chi-Chi and the younger brother of Gohan. He is increadibly powerful for his age and could go Super Saiyan, at age seven before he could even fly (Which Gohan called being able to run before you can crawl). As a child he looks very identical to Goku as a kid. He is best friends with Trunks and later fuses with him to create Gotenks, altho Gotenks never actually killed Buu, which was the whole purpose of Gotenks's creation. Appearance Goten's appearance is very similar to Goku's childhood look, including messy, unkempt hair and a playful face. He also wears a similar gi to Goku's. However, Goten's appearance drastically changes as he grows older, resembling his brother Gohan more than his father as a teenager, he has the same long messy hair as Gohan at a younger age. Towards the end of Dragonball Z, Goten is seen with a shaggier hairstyle. He also shares the typical Saiyan appetite like his father and his brother. Biography Dragon Ball Z Early life Goten is the second son of Chi-Chi and Goku, and younger brother to Gohan. Goten is born shortly after the Cell Games Saga, and had not met his father Goku until he reached the age of seven. Goten is not pushed in school as much as Gohan is and instead is trained in martial arts by Chi-Chi. The reasons for this are never fully explained, but it seems to have something to do with Goku's death. Goten is incredibly strong as a child, far stronger than either Goku or Gohan ever were at his age. Chi-Chi first discovers that Goten can become a Super Saiyan at only seven years old, he looks almost exactly like Goku when he first transformed into a Super Saiyan. Goten transforming into a Super Saiyan made him the youngest Super Saiyan ever at that point. When Gohan asks how his transformation occurred, Goten said that he was learning Martial Arts from his mom and she told him to never turn Super Saiyan again. The ease at which he does so has been a matter of controversy, seeing as it took years for Goku, Vegeta, and to a lesser extent, Gohan to obtain and master the technique. Whatever the reason, Goten displays exceptional power at a young age, rapidly increasing his strength. Goku was not a Super Saiyan when Gohan was conceived, but he is at the time of Goten's conception. During Goten's childhood he is good friends with Bulma and Vegeta's son Trunks, who he would have "fight games" with. This serves to increase their respective strength significantly, compared to the other Human-Saiyan hybrids that are seen at that age. The World Tournament Goten's first appearance in the series is when he is seven years old. Discovering that his father Goku will be returning to Earth for a day to compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, he trains with his older brother Gohan for the event. During this training is when it is discovered that Goten has already mastered the transformation of Super Saiyan, and ironically, it is also discovered that Goten is not able to fly (something Gohan describes as "learning how to run before you learn how to crawl"). Gohan trains Goten in fighting and flight, along with his friend, (and later on, wife) Videl. Goten meets Goku for the first time at the tournament. In the manga, he is rather shy upon first meeting his father, but in the anime, he embraces his father and they play airplane for a little bit. Goten then competes in the Junior Division. He and his best friend, Trunks, both make it to the finals with ease and battle each other. The two powerful, young Saiyan warriors place rules limiting their powers during the fight, prohibiting their Super Saiyan transformations. Trunks comes out victorious due to breaking the rules and transforming. With the two boys wanting more of a challenge, they disguise themselves and enter the Adult Division, as Mighty Mask and are later exposed by Android 18. The ancient evil, Majin Buu After Gohan is attacked, and the Z-Fighters pursues the attackers, Goten and Trunks fight Android 18 and Mr. Satan in a battle royale. They are disqualified when Android 18 exposes them by destroying their costume. Goten and Trunks leave and are informed by Videl that Gohan and the others are in pursuit of an evil wizard named Babidi who is attempting to awaken his monster named Majin Buu. The two fly toward Babidi's Spaceship, and upon arrival see that Piccolo and Krillin have been turned to stone by Dabura. Trunks breaks Piccolo's statue, and is afraid he might have killed him, but Piccolo regenerates himself when Dabura is killed by Majin Buu and he reverts from his stone form along with Krillin. With Gohan and Goku knocked out, Vegeta arrives to fight Majin Buu, only to be severely beaten by the monster. Goten and Trunks attempt to help Vegeta, but Vegeta knocks the boys unconscious, knowing that Majin Buu is too strong for them to help him. He then blows himself up, hoping that will finish him, but fails, as Majin Buu regenerates himself. Goten is taken to Kami's Lookout to tak e refuge from Majin Buu assault on the world. Babidi makes an announcement to the world to tells him where Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten are hiding. The boys wake up and attack Mr. Popo. Goku stops them and tells them that Vegeta and Gohan are dead. Goku teaches them the fusion technique with remainder of time he has left on earth. Babidi tells the world that he is going to West City to blow it up. Trunks rushes to the capsule corp to get the Dragon Radar. Goku intercepts Babidi and Buu to give Trunks time to get to Capsule Corp. Goku shows them Super Saiyan 3 and starts to fight Majin Buu. Trunks got the radar and Goku returned to the Lookout. Goku teaches the boys the fusion technique and shows them Super Saiyan 3. Fortuneteller Baba tells Goku his time is up and leaves the rest to Piccolo. Goten hugs his father one more time before going back to Other World. Fusion Plan A day later, with Goku in Other World Piccolo teaches the boys the rest of the Fusion Dance. After two days, Goten and Trunks are ready to fight Majin Buu. Goten then witnessed Super Buu turning his mother to an egg and crushed, thus prompting Goten to train as hard as he can. They fuse and create the warrior Gotenks, who fights Majin Buu twice, almost defeating him. Gotenks is absorbed by Super Buu after Gohan arrives from the Sacred World of the Kais (being there training) to assist the boys. End of Dragon Ball Z As 10 years pass, Goten is trained by Goku, and then forced to enter in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. Due to Goku and Uub's departure, the tournament is cancelled, and Goten and Pan decide to fight to entertain their family and friends, with Pan emerging as the victor (due to Pan being Goten's niece and four years old, Goten allows Pan to win). Goten in the end of Dragon Ball Z does not exactly look like Goku anymore because his hair changes but he continues to retain Goku's facial features. Though it is the same at the front of his hair, the back Goten's hair has shown to have grown slightly. Goten also wears the same gear with the exception of removing his long sleeve blue shirt from his gear. Goten was intended to fight Majin Buu at the tournament's line up, but due to Goku and Uub wrecking the arena, the tournament was cancelled. In the last few moments of Dragon Ball Z, Goku approaches Goten and Trunks and tells the two that he will be leaving to train Uub and for both Goten and Trunks to continue their training. Goku states that in the future, Uub would be looking at the two Saiyans (Goten and Trunks) for guidance. Dragon Ball GT Search for the Black Star Dragon Balls In Dragon Ball GT, Goten has a girlfriend named Valese. Later on, he was supposed to aid Goku in the search for the Black Star Dragon Balls with Goku and Trunks, but he was left behind in the Black Star Dragon Ball hunt when Pan went aboard the spaceship which should have carried him. But an eager Pan hit the launch button before Goten could get on board. Like the other Z Warriors, it is unknown what Goten was doing during the Black Star Dragon Balls search. Probably still training, and spending time with his girlfriend Valese are the only obvious clues as to what Goten was doing during the search of the Black Star Dragon balls. Baby, the evil parasite On the trio's homebound trip back to Earth with the complete set of seven Dragon Balls, Goten encounters the parasitic Baby, and is forced to fight him. When Goten tries to destroy Baby with a Kamehameha wave, Baby liquefies himself and invades Goten's body, taking advantage. Continuing in his search for Vegeta, Baby Goten returns to Capsule Corporation, where he encounters Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl and Gohan, who are unaware that Baby has taken control of Goten. Sensing Gohan's superior strength, Baby makes plans to transfer himself into Gohan. Baby Goten punches Gohan, but the others shrug it off as sibling rivalry, and Chi-Chi requests that they "take it outside". Once in a secluded place outside, Gohan reveals that he knows Goten has been possessed, and Baby Goten launches an offensive against him. Not wanting to injure Goten, Gohan refuses to fight back, but is forced to transform into a Super Saiyan to ward off Baby Goten's attacks. Baby uses the opportunity to transfer himself into Gohan's body. Gohan and Goten appear at their house and they start to fight Goku and Pan right away. Goten powers up to a Super Saiyan and Gohan to a Super Saiyan so that they could force Goku to fight them. Gohan even promises to kill Pan, and he knocks her out. This makes Goku mad, and he starts to fight at full power, but just before he launches his Kamehameha wave at Goten and Gohan, Mr. Satan and Majin Buu show up and explain what has happened. After being revived by the Sacred Water, Goten helps restores Goku's Super Saiyan 4 powers, along with Gohan, Trunks and Pan. Soon afterward, Goku finally defeats Baby, and Goten assists in evacuating the Earth before its destruction (due to negative energy from the Black Star Dragon Balls, which had been used by Baby to create a New Planet Tuffle). Super 17, The Ultimate Android Goten is seen in a restaurant with Valese when an interview with Mr. Satan shows up on a television in the restaurant. Mr. Satan states that he is going to retire. Goten comments on the interview, stating, "And as long as I don't enter, I won’t have to take his place" (meaning the tournament would be a breeze for him, and he can surely become champion if he competes). Goten is seen in the city with Valese, and as soon as the villains from hell appear in the city, Goten, along with the rest of the gang, fight the villains that escaped from Hell. Most of these fights are easily won by the Z Fighters. Immediately after destroying the villains, Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta and Majuub team up to try and take down the powerful Super 17. They attack altogether, but cannot take down the Android, even in their Super Saiyan forms. Goten is then seen, when Old Kai is explaining to Goku about the negative energy of the Dragon Balls. When Goku decides to fix the problem at hand Goten and Gohan both wish to help their father, but Goku insist he needs to do it on his own. The Shadow Dragons Goten (along with Majuub) helps to save his father's life during his battle with Syn Shenron. The Z Warriors then appear ready to fight the Dragon, but Goku has a better idea. Goku asks for Goten, Trunks and Gohan to give him their Super Saiyan energy, while Majuub tries to hold off Syn Shenron. Goten, along with Trunks and Gohan, helps to restore Goku's energy during his fight with Syn Shenron. Goten, Trunks, and Gohan try to help Goku and Vegeta fuse by holding off Omega Shenron. They succeed, and Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta. Later on, Goten watches as Omega Shenron attempts to destroy Goku and Vegeta and says, "I can't take it anymore.". He goes to help, but is stopped by his older brother Gohan. Later on, when Goku is presumed to have been killed by Omega Shenron, Vegeta decides the Earth's best bet is for him to try and defeat Omega Shenron while everyone else escapes. Before sending them off, Vegeta requests that Goten, Gohan, and Trunks continue the fight if he fails. The three half-Saiyans say goodbye to their families and decide to go back to help Vegeta in the fight. They are all easily defeated, but they do succeed in distracting Omega long enough for Goku to charge his Universal Spirit Bomb which destroys the Shadow Dragon. Goten is last seen taking his mother back home after the fight and telling her his father will probably come back when he gets hungry. Goten is the only warrior who seemed relaxed and confident that Goku would return, unlike the other warriors. This shows that Goten's father-son relationship with Goku has a lot of trust, understanding, and faith. Dragon Ball Z Movies Broly - Second Coming Seven years have passed since Broly had been defeated by Goku when Goten, Trunks, and Videl are on a Dragon Ball hunt so Videl could take a glance at Shenron. They come across a village called "Natade Village" that is governed by an over reactive priest, Maloja. Goten, Trunks, and Videl are all informed of a monster that has terrorized the village, causing it to become impoverished. To rid the monster, Goten, Trunks and Videl leave food for the monster to attract it into a trap. While the trio is hiding, Trunks quickly steals a apple. As a result, this makes Goten jealous and he becomes tempted to steal one. Goten then tries to grab an apple but Videl slaps him and makes Goten pretend to cry, which Videl gives into only to have Trunks reply with,"I cant believe you fell for it!" The monster appears, but turns out to be a dinosaur. Goten and Trunks actually toy with it first, then defeat it. With the monster gone, the priest is rejected by the villagers for not being a savior, and thrown out of the village. Goten, Trunks and Videl depart the now peaceful Natade Village. Unbeknownst to the trio, Broly awoke due to Goten's incessant cries and broke out of the ice, which imprisoned him. The cries of Goten may have been reminiscent of baby Goku's crying, which tormented baby Broly given that baby Goku made him cry right after they were born; hence Broly had harbored a subconscious hatred towards Goku literally since birth. Goten and Trunks see what was happening to Videl, who was flying above a nearby lake and unfortunately confronted Broly. Goten and Trunks try to tell Broly to stop, but when Broly fixes his eyes on Goten, he becomes infuriated, mistaking Goten for Goku, due to Goten being a spitting image of Goku. Broly subsequently pummels Goten and Trunks. In the middle of the battle, Goten's eyes fall on the last Dragon Ball, which is standing behind Broly. While Trunks tries to distract Broly, Goten chases after the last Dragon Ball. When Goten retrieves the Dragon Ball, he hides in a cave behind a waterfall to prevent Broly from spotting him. When Shenron did not appear, Goten leaves the cave and sees Trunks being beaten to a pulp by Broly. Luckily, Gohan comes around and joins the battle against Broly. Unfortunately, Gohan is not able to defeat Broly. As a last resort, Gohan transforms into Super Saiyan and Goten also transforms into Super Saiyan. Both try to kill Broly with a combined Kamehameha, but Broly sets up a force field to block both Goten and Gohan's blasts. Goten wishes that his dad was there, and Shenron seems to grant the wish. Goku appears beside Gohan and Goten and helps them in the Kamehameha duel. Finally, Goten, Gohan and Goku unleash a Triple Kamehameha that blasts Broly into the sun, where he presumably disintegrates. Bio-Broly Goten, Trunks, Krillin, and Marron wait outside Mr. Satan's home as Android 18 ransacks his house, demanding the 20 million zenies he promised her. Soon, Goten, Trunks, and Android 18 departs with Men-Men, a cousin of Mr. Satan's martial arts rival, Jaguar. Upon arriving, Jaguar sets up a tournament for Mr. Satan to fight the bio-fighters. Satan becomes discouraged as the bio-fighters display abilities far too incredible for Mr. Satan to handle. Goten, Trunks and Android 18 intervene, but Satan will have to pay another 20 million to Android 18 for her to take care of business. As Goten, Trunks and Android 18 easily defeat the bio-fighters, Jaguar becomes infuriated and reveals his greatest weapon: Bio-Broly. The Priest from the previous movie reveals that Bio-Broly is a clone of Broly, made from a sample of Broly's blood. Broly breaks out of his containment capsule, and is drenched in bio-liquid, turning him into a horribly deformed bio-mutant. Bio-Broly was about to take Mr. Satan's life, but Goten and Trunks intervene and save him in time. Goten and Trunks battle Bio-Broly head-on, and seem to be an equal match for him. Bio-Broly becomes a menace, and both Goten and Trunks become seriously pounded. Trunks spills bio-liquid on Bio-Broly, which is supposed to melt him. Unfortunately, there is a fatal flaw in Trunks' plan; the bio-liquid becomes more powerful and it starts to flood the entire island. Goten, Trunks, Krillin and 18 manage to get as many people as they can out of the lab. Goten and Trunks discover that bio-liquid solidifies by touching seawater. Goten, Trunks and Krillin use a triple Kamehameha wave to blast a freak wave into the island, which solidifies all bio-liquid on the island. Unfortunately, Bio-Broly emerges as a huge sea giant. However, he turns to stone, having been drenched in seawater. Goten and Trunks blast the gargantuan Bio-Broly stone statue into bits, ridding the Universe of the last remaining trace of Broly for good. During a part in the movie Bio-Broly is seen squeezing the life out of Trunks with his foot and Goten saves Trunks just in time by punching Bio-Broly in the face. Goten and Bio-Broly then began to fight in the air Goten seen leading the fight and beating Bio-Broly until Goten states that his arm hurts and Bio-Broly takes advantage. This comes to show that Goten is stronger than previously thought and has enormous potential. Fusion Reborn A massive instability event occurs in Other World, which frees every single dead soul back into the living world, Earth. Among the several past villains that return to life is Frieza, his army, and a character referred to as "The Dictator" (who is a clear parody of Adolf Hitler). While Goku, Vegeta, and Pikkon battle Janemba, a monster collaborated from all the impurities of bad souls, Gohan takes on Frieza, and Goten and Trunks take on The Dictator and his army. The battle between them and The Dictator's army becomes increasingly long, since reinforcements continue to pour into the city. Finally, Goten and Trunks decide to go Super Saiyan to defeat the army. When Goten and Trunks sense their fathers' fusion, they decide to fuse as well. Gotenks demolishes all of The Dictator's army with a Super Kamikaze Attack x 100 Ghosts in one shot. After a long day, Gohan, Goten, Videl and Trunks return home, with Goten and Trunks teasing Gohan and Videl for seeing them kissing after the battle. Wrath of the Dragon In this movie, Goten appears throughout in the company of Trunks and seems intrigued by Tapion. In one scene, he is seen reaching out from under a BBQ, and taking food with Trunks to offer to Tapion. Goten fuses with Trunks to create Gotenks. Gotenks powers up to Super Saiyan 3 and fires Continuous Die Die Missiles at Hirudegarn. It appears that Hirudegarn has been killed or neutralized, but instead it evolves into an insect-like beast and delivers a fierce counterattack, rendering Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta and Trunks unconscious. Power During the ten years between the Kid Buu Saga and the World Martial Arts Tournament, Goten spent most of his time being trained by Goku. When the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament comes around, Goten has a date, which Goku makes him cancel to enter the tournament. Goku asks Goten and Trunks to continue their training while he is leaving to train Uub. Both Goten and Trunks promise they will continue their training. Comparing Goten to his friend Trunks in power has been the subject of much debate among fans over who is more powerful. In the few months prior to the World Martial Arts Tournament, Trunks trained with his father in the gravity chamber, while Goten trained in the woods with Chi-Chi. This leads to the speculation that Trunks may be stronger than is known. Although Goku states when teaching the two the Fusion Dance that Trunks is only slightly more powerful than Goten due to being older. However, when Goten and Trunks enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goten is shown putting forth more effort because his mother was killed by Super Buu, leading some fans to think Goten is stronger than Trunks, but both warriors by the end of their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber are set equal in power, stated by Piccolo. In Dragon Ball GT, Goten has grown into a young man, and has become more powerful. Goten's power is displayed during various sagas of Dragonball GT, like the Super 17 saga, where Goten destroys countless enemies, that Goku and the other Z warriors from Dragon Ball Z would struggle with at his age. Goten and Trunks seem to have their power levels as equals, due to Goten and Trunks requesting fusion through multiple moments in Dragon Ball GT. He has also helped in giving Goku his energy, along with the help of Trunks and Gohan. Techniques and special abilities * Assault! – Goten rams to the ground at full speed. If he misses he uses an energy ball to break the fall, but ends up flying towards his opponent. He demonstrated this at the world tournament. * Kamehameha – Like his brother and father, Goten is also able to use the Kamehameha. He presumably learned this technique during his training with Gohan. * Kamekameha – Goten is famous for mispronouncing his father's move the Kamehameha by the slip of the tongue calling it Kamekameha. He first demonstrated this ability at the World Tournament while facing his best friend Trunks. * Super Kamehameha – Goten is capable of using this because he was able to perform the normal Kamehameha before. For this attack, he just needs to charge it longer before releasing it. * Bros. Kamehameha – Goten and Gohan in their Super Saiyan form charge their different Kamehameha to the opponent. * Family Kamehameha – The Family Kamehameha is a technique used when Goten, Gohan, and Goku combine their Super Kamehameha's against Broly in Broly: Second Coming. * Fusion Dance – The ability for two beings to become one. Goten performs this ability many times with his friend Trunks creating the temporarily-fused being, Gotenks. Performing the Fusion Dance improperly can result in a fat or deformed version of Gotenks that are extremely weak, however. * Flight – When Goten first appeared he didn't know how to use this ability and when Gohan finds out he trains Goten and teaches him how to fly. * Full Power Energy Blast Volley – Goten thrusts his hands back and forth and fires a barrage of small energy waves at his opponent. He uses this technique in his battle with Baby and when along with Gohan and Trunks went to help Vegeta defeat Omega Shenron. It is named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Here We Go! – Goten throws a rock at point-blank range. * Unnamed Attack – This attack is only used by Goten in Dragon Ball GT. He used this technique against Baby that was buried under the broken street but evaded the attack without Goten noticing. This attack is performed in a similar way to the Spirit Bomb except that Goten does not ask for energy to be donated for this attack. It is formed out of his own energy and upon impact this attack creates a giant explosion and destroys everything in it's range. * Super Explosive Wave – This was used when Goten was possessed by Baby. He used this to force Gohan to go Super Saiyan so he could take control of Gohan's body. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Ki Sense – Goten has the ability to sense life energy. * Kikoukenjutsu Sword Style – Goten and Trunks developed and founded this Sword style and many of its techniques (which are seen in Dragon Ball Online). Forms Super Saiyan Main article: Super Saiyan Goten gains the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan at a very young age, and is the youngest known half-blooded Super Saiyan in the series. Goten uses this transformation throughout Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT. It is possible that Goten along with Trunks have used their Super Saiyan ability to Help create Techniques in Kikoukenjutsu Sword School Founded by the two Warriors. Fusions Gotenks Main article: Gotenks Gotenks is the fusion created when Goten and Trunks perform the fusion dance. Gotenks' power far surpasses either of the fighters' individual strengths. He attains the Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3 forms. When Goten and Trunks grow into teenagers and young adults they stop using this technique. In the Baby Saga in Dragon Ball GT, they are tempted to fuse into Gotenks to try and help their fathers, but they are told not to by Gohan. The Fused Warrior Gotenks resembles Goten slightly more than Trunks. Gotenks shares both Goten and Trunks special attacks, as well as their playfulness but Gotenks also has new moves that Goten and Trunks don't have such as Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack aswell as Galactic Donuts or Ultra Buu Buu Volleyball Attack. Major Battles Goten vs. Gohan Goten vs. Trunks Goten and Trunks (as Mighty Mask) vs. Android 18 Goten, Trunks & Majin Vegeta vs. Majin Buu Goten, Trunks, Videl & Gohan vs. Broly Goten, Trunks, Android 18, Krillin & Mr. Satan vs. Bio-Broly Goten & Trunks vs. The Dictator Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, Goku and Tapion vs. Hirudegarn Goten & Trunks vs. Abo & Kado Goten vs. Baby Goten (Baby infected) vs. Gohan Goten and Gohan (Baby Infected) vs. Vegeta Goten and Gohan (Baby Infected) vs. Goku Goten, Gohan, Trunks and Goku vs. Baby Great Ape Goten, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta and Majuub vs. Super Android 17 Goten, Gohan, Trunks & Majuub vs. Syn Shenron Goten, Gohan, Vegeta & Trunks vs. Omega Shenron Video Game appearances Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3 Dragon Ball Z Manga Kasetto Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors (Appears when Gotenks' fusion wears off) Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2 (only in special attacks) Dragon Ball GT: Transformation Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Dragon Ball: Raging Blast Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team Dragon Ball Online Main article: Dragon Ball Online It is revealed in the MMORPG Dragon Ball Online that after the release of Gohan's book, Groundbreaking Science, Goten and Trunks founded the Kikoukenjutsu Sword School in their adulthood in Age 805. With their ki control powers, the two were able to create many powerful techniques that are used in the Martial Artists Sword Master class. Their discipline focuses on channeling spiritual energy through swords, and has become one of the most praised disiciplines on Earth as of Age 1000. Goten has shown interest in swords since he was young, in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (which took place in Age 774), an eager Goten asks Trunks if he can hold the sword Tapion gave him. Trunks and Goten's Kikoukenjutsu Sword School help in defeating the remnants of the Planet trade organization who attacked Earth in Age 820. Goten in other media In music, the song "Chīsa na Senshi~Goten to Trunks no Theme~" by Shin Oya focuses on both Goten and Trunks. The Song is Translated in English as The Young Warriors. It is the Theme Song for Goten & Trunks. Goten has also appeared in Dragonball Z school supply commercials, which is apart of the Dragon Ball 'series' good influence on education and is one of their reach outs. He has also appeared in other related video games (Jump Stars series). Voice Actors * Japanese Dub: Masako Nozawa * Ocean Group Dub: Jillian Michaels (Kid); Brad Swaile (Teen) * FUNimation Dub: Kara Edwards (Kid, Dragon Ball Z); Robert McCollum (Teen and Adult) * Blue Water Dub: Scott Hendrickson (DBGT) * Latin American Dub: Laura Torres '''(Kid); '''Victor Ugarte (Teen and Adult) * Tagalog, Hiligaynon and Cebuano Dub: Kevin James Stevens '''(Teen and Adult) * Portuguese Dub: '''Ricardo Spínola * Italian Dub: Patrizia Scianca (Kid); Patrizio Prata (Teen and Adult) Trivia * His favorite food is pocky sticks and strawberry daifuku. * Goten is known for looking almost identical to his father as a child, to the point when Goku first meets Goten he proclaims "I think there is a little me hiding behind your leg Chi-Chi!". This resemblance to his father is pointed out numerous times by other characters throughout the series. In the last manga chapters, teenage Goten gets a makeover so that he would not be mistaken for Goku. Goten also seems to share Goku's love for wild animals, as he is seen often getting distracted from training by them on more than one occasion, and also Goku's love for food, mostly dessert. In one episode following Trunks and Goten awakening at Kami's Lookout after being knocked out by Vegeta, Trunks successfully wakes up Goten by telling him it was time to eat, which made Goten excited. This was similar to what Bulma used to wake Goku up when he was facing Jackie Chun. Goten looking like Goku was referenced in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 by kid Goku, and again in Raging Blast 2 by Frieza. * In Future Trunk's timeline, Goten does not exist due to Goku dying of a heart disease before the arrival of the Androids, as he was conceived shortly before the Cell Games (stated in Japanese tankoban 36). * The Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game incorrectly lists Goten as Human, when he is in fact half-Saiyan and is more often referred to by his father's heritage rather than his human lineage. * Goten is a Jack in one of Oolong's card games. Category:Half-Saiyan Category:half Humen Category:Added by willtocool Category:dbz Category:super saiyan Category:fighter